Winx Club Samurai
by kimi and her true love
Summary: the trix team up with zandred. faragonda and mentor Ji know each other as do Bloom and Jayden.
1. prologue

disclaimer: I don't own Winx or PR, but I do own the plot.

* * *

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

prologue

* * *

Sparks

15 years ago (A/N Bloom was 5 when it happened)

Sparks was being attacked by the ancestral witches. the ancestral witches were looking for bloom who was the keeper of the dragon flame and princess of Sparks. King Oritel and Queen Miriam were talking to their closest friend Faragonda headmistress of Alfea.

King Oritel: Faragonda you must take Bloom and protect her.

Faragonda: of course I'll raise as if she were my own.

Queen Miriam: thank you so much.

Faragonda: oh not a problem.

Queen Miriam and King Oritel then gave Bloom a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the check. then handed her over to Faragonda. Faragonda and Bloom then left for Alfea.


	2. winx news

A/N 15 years after the destruction of Sparks. Bloom's parents and kingdom are dead. Daphne is not bloom's sister. After season 5 of Winx Club.

NEWS

the winx dorm room at Alfea.

The Winx were in their room when Griselda came in.

Griselda: Bloom Ms. Faragonda would like to talk to you. (A/N Griselda is only nice too Bloom.)

Bloom: thanks Griselda.

Griselda: of course.

Bloom turned to the girls.

Bloom: If it's what I think it is you better start packing Stella.

the Winx looked confused, but bloom ran out before anyone could ask questions.

headmistress office

bloom knocked on the door.

Faragonda: come in my dear.

Bloom: Mrs. F do the samurai rangers need help?

Faragonda: yes my dear they do, but that's not all.

Bloom: what else is there?

Faragonda: Bloom dear, you must tell the girls of Jayden. (A/N sky and bloom are just friends.)

Bloom: alright, so when do the girls and I leave.

Faragonda: In one hour and I will leave with you so I can meet the ranger team.

Bloom: alright.

Bloom then leaves the office.

the winx dorm room at Alfea.

Bloom walks in.

Bloom: girls we have a mission, but before we go I've gotta tell you something.

Flora: what is it sweetie?

Bloom: do you remember that photo you guys found with a boy in a red shirt, black pants, blue eyes, and coco blond hair?

Stella: yea.

Bloom: well, he's my boyfriend and his name is Jayden. he's the red samurai ranger and his team needs our help.

Layla and Musa: wow, didn't see that coming

Techna: when do we leave.

bloom looks at the clock.

Bloom: 10 min. are you all packed?

the girls: yep

Flora: I also packed for you as well.

Bloom: thanks. oh and Mrs. F is coming with for a little bit.

Stella: why?

Boom: to meet the new team but personally i think she wants to see the rangers mentor.

the girls laughed. then went to meet Mrs. Faragonda


	3. Samurai meet Winx

**A/N: Jayden's team already knows about bloom but, have never met her. Antonio is already on the team and has met bloom when they were 8.**

* * *

Samurai meet Winx

* * *

The Shiba House

The Rangers and Mentor Ji were sitting around talking about what to do since the nylock have gotten stronger.

Mike: we need more help.

Kevin: and just where are we supposed to get it?

Mentor Ji: I have already called in extra help.

Mia, Mike, Emily, and Kevin look confused. just then there's a knock on the door.

Mentor Ji: Jayden, Antonio could you two answer that while I explain to the others please.

Antonio and Jayden: sure.

Antonio and Jayden then leave the room.

Mentor Ji: I called in someone from my past, who has a team that can help. The team is called the Winx Club.

Just then Antonio and Jayden -who have big smiles- come in with the Winx and Faragonda.

Mia, Mike, Emily, and Kevin look even more confused.

Mike: ok I'm officially lost.

Mia, Emily, and Kevin: us too.

Mentor Ji: rangers this is the Winx Club.

hello I'm Mrs. Faragonda

Hey I'm Bloom.

hi I'm Stella.

greetings I am Tecna.

hello I'm Flora.

sup i'm Layla.

Yo Musa here.

nice to meet you, well I'm Emily

hi I'm Mia

Hi I'm Kevin

hey I'm Mike

Mike: ok. now what I want to is why Jayden is smiling so big.

Kevin, Mia and Emily just nodded

* * *

**Will the rangers figure out that Bloom is Jayden's girlfriend bloom that they heard about.**


End file.
